headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear the Walking Dead: Pillar of Salt
"Pillar of Salt" is the twelfth episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Gerardo Naranjo with a script written by Carla Ching. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, September 18th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Pillar of Salt" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 3.616 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by .215 from the previous episode. * This episode is included on the Fear the Walking Dead DVD and Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on December 13th, 2016. * This episode was spotlighted in The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests included executive producer David Alpert, series actress Mercedes Mason, and Teen Wolf actor Dylan Sprayberry. Other guests include actors Kim Dickens, Colman Domingo, Danay Garcia, Alycia Debnam-Carey, Alejandro Edda, Karen Bethzabe, and writer Carla Ching. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Gerardo Naranjo. It is his only episode from season two of the series. * This is the second episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by Carla Ching. It is the second of two episodes that she writes in season two. She previously wrote episode 2x05, "Captive". Allusions * The title of this episode refers to the story of Sodom and Gomorrah from the Book of Genesis in the Holy Bible. In the story, Lot's wife was transformed into a pillar of salt after looking back upon Sodom. * Griselda Salazar is the mother of Ofelia Salazar and the widow of Daniel Salazar. She appears in flashback only in this episode. Griselda died in the season one episode, "Cobalt". * Luciana refers to Nick Clark as Gringuito, which roughly translates to "Little white man". Quotes * Will: Careful, it's not a worm. * Ofelia Salazar: sees a ring in her wine glass Holy shit. Will, you got all serious on me. * Will: I don't want to do this without you. .... * Will: I'll ask him. I should ask him. I should ask him for your hand. * Ofelia Salazar: No. If you ask for my hand, he's gonna take yours. .... * Alicia Clark: Don't die on us, all right? * Victor Strand: Your confidence is overwhelming. .... * Oscar Diaz: Ilene blames you. She's not well. She lost her husband and then her daughter. * Madison Clark: Okay, it's not the right time, Oscar. * Victor Strand: I understand grief, but this is a bit extreme. .... * Madison Clark: What do you want me to do? * Victor Strand: Keep the drinks coming. .... * Victor Strand: You have excellent bedside manner. Andrés could take a few tips. * Alicia Clark: I volunteered at County USC through high school. The nurses taught us that what you don't say to patients is as important as what you do say. * Victor Strand: For instance? * Alicia Clark: I'm not gonna tell you it's gonna be all right. * Victor Strand: Why on Earth not? * Alicia Clark: Might not be. * Victor Strand: I changed my mind. Your bedside manner is abysmal. * Alicia Clark: You didn't seem like someone who liked sugar coating. .... * Victor Strand: You've got her all to yourself now. * Alicia Clark: I didn't want it like this. I'm still not sure she actually sees me. * Victor Strand: Then make her. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:September, 2016/Episodes